Bunny for Your Thought
by Soten-ni-zase
Summary: Max gets a bunny for Easter and slowly starts to become happy again after feeling like he has lost one of his best friends. first Max centered fic Yaoi later on rated for yaoi and stuff like cussing in later chapters. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**REPOSTED!!!!** This story is on my old account sesshy-sesshy-girl which I can no longer log into which means all stories on that account will be reposted onto this account.

* * *

This is an Easter fic centered on Max and my be come Yaoi later on. on with the fic 

Disclamer:I don't own Beyblade or any thing in the fic that is like a song or show or something along those lines

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

"Animal Talking"

"_Animal Thinking_"

(Author's Notes)

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Deep in a forest two days before Easter two men are setting traps. "So how many do you think will catch this year Renji?" A graying brunete asked his friend as he finished setting another trap.

"I d'know more then last year I hope." Said the graying redhead as he too finished setting a trap "Well that's the last one, how 'bout we go home now okay, Jibuno?" The redhead asked as he stood stright. "Yeah lets go before we get pneumonia." The brunete joked as he and his friend made their way to their truck.

Early the next day in a rabbit's burrow a energetic (1)bunny already up "Mama may I go out for a little while?" The pure white bunny asked its mother as it gave its best pout.

"All right but do not go to far and be very careful, I do not want to lose you too, understand little one?" The brownish rabbit said as she 'hugged' her only remainning child "Yes Mama I understand and I'll be super extra careful." Said the cute white bunny as it did a little victory dance.

"All right you can go but don't stay out too long, and be very careful, and if you see any humans come right home okay?" The bunny's mother said as she let her last child leave the burrow. "Yes Mama, I'll be home soon good-bye." replied the white bunny as it left to have its fun.

**(with the pure white bunny)**

The little bunny zigzaged along the forest floor exploring the new part of the forest. "_Oh, wow, what is that?_" The little bundle of fur though as it aproched the scent of fresh lettuce and quickly found the source of the scent. "_Oh, it smelles sooo good and I'm sooo hungry, maybe I'll just take on little bit it can't hurt, right?_" The little bunny questioned its self as it got closeer to the lettuce something came down behind the little creature trapping it. A couple of hours later while the mother rabbit worried over the safety of her only child two men were checking their traps.

"Hey, Renji, look we caught another one!" Yelled the ageing brunete as he pointed to a traped pure white bunny.

"Really, all right and this one will fetch a good price too." Said the older redhead as he got the bunny out of the cage.

"Nooooo, let me go, let go of me, Mama help me please!!" Yelled the frightend bunny but to no avail the men could not understand it and its mother was unable to hear it.

"Huh, hey Jibuno I think its a boy rabbit?" The redhead said as he checked the bunny. "You sure 'bout that?" The brunete questioned as he grabed the bunny from his friend. "Yep, defantly a boy." The brunete said as he headed back to his truck with the bunny in hand and his friend close behind him.

"Let go, Mama please help me please!!!" cried the bunny as he tried with all his might to get loose but was quickly tired out and gave up. "_Mama, I'm so sorry, I wasn't careful enough._" The bunny cried to himself as he was taken from the forest and the only home he's ever known.

**(Later that day at the pet shop)**

"Ooooouuu, Mommy look at the bunnys." Cooed a little girl as she looked at the many bunnys but had to leave cause her mother would not bye her one.

"Honey, come look." Said a brown haired man as he called over his wife.

"What is it?" asked his blonde wife. "I found the perfect gift for Max." Said Mr. Tate as he picked up a pure white bunny who instantly bit him. "Owch!" "The perfect gift, huh?" Questioned Judy as her husband rubbed his sore hand.

"Uhh, yeah a spunky bunny is just what Max needs to get his mind off of Kai." Stated Mr. Tate as he picked the bunny up again this time with out getting bit. "Spunky?" Questioned Judy still a little sceptical at the idea of getting her son a rabbit that bites.

"It'll be good for Max to work with the bunny, and if we don't take him no one will and they'll kill him." Explained the brown haired man as he held the bunny in his arms. "Okay, but if that rabbit bites Max its going in a stew." Judy said as she went to pay for the bunny. "_Yes!_" Thought the man as he followed his wife while doing a victory dance in his head.

"_What's stew?_" thought the bunny as he let himself be carried by the brown haired man.

* * *

(1)Bunny - baby rabbit 

And that ends the first chapter and I know I should be wrighting on my other fics but I wanted to do an Easter fic really bad even though Thanksgiving is coming up so yeah Read and Review please


	2. Chapter 2:Easter Morning

**WARNING:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE**

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!! and now for chapter two

Disclamer:I don't own Beyblade if I did Kai would get more screen time like it or not

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

"Animal Talking"

"_Animal Thinking_"

(Author's Notes)

* * *

**(The next day)**

It was quiet way too quiet for a small pure white bunny as he lay in an Easter basket that had a name tag tied to it the tag said 'To Max From Mom & Dad' the little bunny wasn't sure what was going to happen to him and was starting to think what ever stew was it wasn't good. After what seemed like forever a lite came on and a blond boy with freckles and ocean blue eyes much like sapphires came into the room. :Huh what's this?: Max questioned as he picked up the basket and quickly laid eyes on the tiny shaking form of a white bunny and as soon as he saw it the sadness in his eyes disappeared for a moment as he carefully picked the bunny up out of the basket and looked right into its amethyst eyes "Oh-wow-your-eyes-are-really-pretty-I-can't-believe-my-parents-got-me-a-bunny-as-a-pet-this-is-so-cool!!!" Max said as his usual hyperness returned.

"_What the heck is wrong with this guy!?_" The little bunny thought as he watched the hyperactive blond 'hop' over to the phone and dial a number.

"_**What up, Granger crib what do ya need**_" "Hi-Grandpa-Granger-is-Tyson-up-he-isn't-is-he-get-him-up-please-I-need-to-talk-to-him" "_**Sure thing my home boy, **_

_**Tyson get your little butt in gear Max wants to talk to you!! But Grandpa all he wants to do is cry to someone about what happened to Kai!! Is that so well little dude if thats true then why does the little home boy sound like he's on one of his suger rushes!! Really? ok I'll talk.**_

_**Hello, Max.**_" "Hey-Tyson-you'll-never-guess-what-my-parents-got-me-for-Easter-a-bunny-a-cute-little-pure-white-bunny-with-eyes-that-are-the same-color-as...Kais...any-way-its-so-cool-right-I-mean-my-parents-said-that-I-can't-have-a-pet-and-yet-they-get-me-one-and-its a-bunny-a-bunny-Tyson-you-have-to-agree-that-its-cool-right-right?"

"_**Dude that is so cool have you thought of a name for it yet and is it a boy or a girl?**_""Huh-I-don't-know-what-I'm-going-to name-it-and-as-for-whether-its-a-boy-or-a-girl-I'll-have-to-check-hold-on" Max said as he put down the phone and checked the bunnys gender after words he went back to talking to his world champion friend. "

Its-a-boy-so-I-think-I'll-name-it-uhhh-I-still-don't-know-what-do-you-think-I-should-name-it-Tyson?"

"_**Well I think you should name it something that matches it color how 'bout Mr. Snow?**_" No-I-have-a-better-idea-how 'bout-I-name-him-Yuki-san-instead-I-mean-it-flows-way-better-or-maybe-just-Yuki-or-Yuki-kun-no-I-like-Yuki-so-thats-what-I'll name-him-Yuki."

"_**Hey, that's a good idea it fits really well, I bet Kai...**_"Tyson said but was cut off as the phone was slamed on the hook. Max then gathered Yuki up and took him to his room slaming the door behind him.

* * *

**(At Tysons)**

"Oops." was all Tyson said after having been hung up on by a now very pissed of Max. (Scary)

* * *

**(Back at the Hobby shop)**

Max's parents had heard the whole thing since Tyson was talking rather loudly and knew exactly why their son was so upset and knew it was best to let him cool some before trying to talk to him but the couple couldn't help but worry about their son and the innocent bunny traped in his room.

**(Max's room)**

Max was on his bed cursing his friend under his breath for his stupidity. "_Damn, that Tyson, why the fuck did he say that I bet he was about to insult Kai He can't do that it's not right Kai's in the hospital and and has been for 6 months he has no right to talk about him like that, damn it why am I saying that I don't know what Tyson was going to say how could I be such a jackass hanging up on Tyson like that God I've been such a moron since Kai was hospitalized why do I keep hurting my friends like this anyway oh God I'm turning into Kai, why the hell am I turning into Kai do I miss him that much!? I'm probably then only one that even cares the others have been making jokes about him even though he's in the fucking hospital God why do they have to be such assholes, wait a sec I'm not turning into Kai I'm turning into a second Tala, Oh God no I've become a PMSing Tala!!_" Max thought as he began to mentally beating the crap out of him self. after about 20 minuets of this he finally spoke

"Well, I guess you're probably hungry huh, Yuki?" Max said as he picked up the bunny and went to get himself and his new pet something to eat.

"_Yuki? Is he talking to me I guess this is where I live from now on. mama told me about humans keeping animals as slaves and giving them humiliating names and calling them their pets but I am slave to no one, but he does kinda seem sad I wonder who this "Kai" person is anyway?_" The bunny thought as Max brought him back into the kitchen where his parents where all ready getting breakfast ready. Judy soon took the bunny from Max and gave him some bunny food at first Yuki was unsure about the food but quickly changed his mind.

"So Max, have you thought of any names yet." Mr. Tate asked even though he already knew the answer. "Yeah, I think I'll name him Yuki." Max said in a voice so calm that if you new the real Max you would cringe which is exactly what his parents did already missing their son's hyperness from earlyer that morning.

"What a cute name." Judy said as she put some pancakes in front of her son. after breakfast was over and the bunny's cage set up in Max's room Max decided to take his new friend over to Tysons so the others could meet him.

* * *

Ok done with that chapter

well thats it for chapter two hope you like it and if you see an error please tell me cause I tend to miss the damn Type-o's I hate them so much and thank you


	3. Chapter 3:Lost Bunny

**WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE**

Woot next chapter is up woot!

Disclamer:On what planet do you think I own Beyblade or anything else for that matter.

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Yelling loudly**"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

"Animal Talking"

"_Animal Thinking_"

(Author's Notes)

**(Flash back thingy)**

* * *

**(20 minutes later)**

Max was walking to Tyson's house so the others could meet his new bunny but also to apologize to Tyson for hanging up on him. He hoped that he didn't hurt Tyson's feelings but at the same time he was afraid that Tyson would be angry, not that he couldn't blame him he did act like an asshole. "_Man I hope Tyson can forgive me if he doesn't I might go emo._" Max thought as he sighed inwardly while Yuki just watched with curious eyes.

"_Where is this guy taking me, I wonder if it has to do with this "Stew" stuff that his mother mintioned...Mother?... Mama I miss you._" the bunny thought as Max reached Tyson's house. Max slowly knocked on the door. after 5 maybe 6 minutes Grandpa Granger answered the door.

"Yo, my little home boy, what up?" (I love writeing him) Grandpa G asked as he let Max in. "So little dude is this the bunny that my T boy was talking about?" Grandpa G asked Max when he spoted the animal carrier.

"Yeah, this is Yuki I just got him today." Max said in that all to creepy calm voice of his. (Cringe in fear)

"Yo! Tyson! Max is here." the older man yelled as he showed Max where the others were. a few seconds later Max was surrounded by the Grevolution.

"Max I thought you were mad at me? Tyson questioned as he reached his friend." "Yeah I was then I got over it cause I realized I was being stupid." Max said as he walked into the dojo.(They ganged up on him at the Dojo's doorway)

"Sounds like you're turning into a (1)PMSing Tala." Tyson said as he followed his friends into the dojo only to be met with a pair of angry light purple eyes.

"What did you mean by that? **I don't have PMS**!" Tala yelled as he got up into Tyson's face. (Which is a bad idea)

"Hey, Tala, I didn't know you were here?" Max said as he sat down and opened the animal carrier that contained Yuki.

"Oh, hey, Max. Oh My God, is that a bunny I love bunnies the remind me of Kai!" Tala said as he had killer mood swing while the others sweatdroped. Then everyone realized what Tala said.

"**What!? how the hell do bunnies remind you of Kai?!**" the Grev yelled in unison exept Max who was now lost in thought while poor Yuki was hiding in the trash bin because the yelling scared him.(Awwwwww)

"_Tala Has a point, Yuki does remind me of Kai besides the fact that they have the same eye color, Kai is a lot like a rabbit he's not very trusting and niether a rabbits he's shy around people even though it seems likes he's antisocial but he's really just shy he just doesn't know I know. and rabbits a shy too and seem antisocial. Wow Kai is like a rabbit or bunny which ever._" Max mused while Tala told the others exactly why bunnies reminded him of Kai. after about 5 minutes everyone that didn't understand now understood.

"Hey guys? Where's Yuki?" Max asked when he realized his new pet was missing.

"Yuki...?" Tala questioned not knowing who Max was talking about. "Um, Tala Yuki is the bunny's name." Tyson said as he started searching for the lost bunny. "...Oh..." Was all Tala said as he began to search for Yuki as well. soon the rest of Grev and the BBoys were searching as well

**(Yuki's hiding spot)**

The little white bunny sat in the trash bin shaking in fear but the strange thing was he didn't know why he just wanted to hide. "_Why did the yell like that are they mad at me, did I do something wrong, Mama where are you? I miss you I want to go home._" **(You can never go home! Now get back to training you little brat!)**

* * *

**FEAR MY CLIFFIE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (**cough, cough dies)

Chibi Boris: Review please...

Chibi Voltaire:...and get a cookie

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOT THEM AGAIN!!!!!!!** (dies...again...)

Chibi Voltaire: Sorry for the short chapter.

(1)PMSing Tala- Refering to Tala's mood swings from hell


	4. Chapter 4:Open Mouth Insert Foot

**WARNING: may contain strong language**

(Note: If you want to know what happened to Kai the go to my account page there you will find a link to a pic I drew that explains it sorta. and someone asked if Kai and Max were already dating well I can't say I might give away to much but well no they wern't dating Max...I can't say yet)

Disclamer: Me no owneth

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Yelling loudly**"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

"Animal Talking"

"_Animal Thinking_"

(Author's Notes)

**(Flash back thingy)**

* * *

**(Yuki's hiding spot)**

The little white bunny sat in the trash bin shaking in fear but the strange thing was he didn't know why he just wanted to hide. "_Why did the yell like that are they mad at me, did I do something wrong, Mama where are you? I miss you I want to go home._"**(You can never go home! Now get back to training you little brat!)** A strange yet familar voice echoed through the bunny's head

**(The Dojo)**

The Grev and the BBoys were looking for Max's new pet when the phone began to ring. "I wonder who that could be?" Tyson asked out loud as he went to answer the phone.

"Hello, Granger residence Tyson speaking...Oh, hello Doctor Fujiko...Has something happened...Oh God...Did he wake up...Will he be ok?...I see well thank you for calling, good bye." Tyson said as he hung up the phone and went over to his desk to look at a picture of the team only to notice something small white and quivering in the trash bin."Hey Max I found Yuki." Tyson said as he gently lifted the little ball of fluff from the trash bin.

"Thank you, Tyson but why was he in there?" Max asked taking Yuki from Tyson.

"He must have been frightened by all the yelling earlier." Rei, said as he walked over to Max.

"So Tyson what was the phone call about?" Tala asked as he sat on the floor. (The phone is in a different room) There was a long pause as Tyson was unwilling to answer.

"Tyson?" Max asked worried about his friend. "Is something wrong?" Max questioned as he put his hand on Tyson's shoulder. After what seemed like forever Tyson finally spoke.

"Doctor Fujiko called." was all he said as he waited for his friend reactions not wanting to continue.When no one said anything he continued. "Kai...he..." Tyson started to say but was unsure how to tell his friends what he new. After 2 mintues Hilary spoke up

"He's not dead is he?!" Hilary asked fear of what befell her friend evident in her voice.

(Should I stop here maybe maybe not...hum what to do what to do nah I'll continue)

**(At the Hobby shop)**

Mr.Tate was in the kitchen since it was Sunday and the shop was closed his wife Judy had gone to the store to get a few groceries when the phone rang. "Hello?_**Hello this is Doctor Fujiko. **_Oh, hello Doctor._** I'm calling about Kai. **_Did something happen?_** Yes, we were running some test when he suddenly jerk upwards some and his face was contorted in fear. **_Did he wake up?_** I'm sorry he's still in a coma. **_Will he recover?_** We don't know nothing like that has ever happened before but we'll do what we can. **_All right, thank you Doctor Fujiko, Good-bye._** Good-bye.**_" and with that Mr.Tate hung up the phone. "_I wonder if Max knows all ready?_"

**(At the Dojo)**

Tyson had just finished explaining what the phone call was about and every one was shocked and confused. Tala was the first to speak. "**What the fuck did you just say!?!?!**" Tala yelled and with good reason his childhood friend was in the hospital and seemed to be getting worse rather the better.

"Tala calm down you're not helping." Rei said as he tried to get over the shock they had just recived. after 3 minutes of silence someone else spoke.

"Do you guys think they'll let us vist him?" Max asked with sadness and worry evedent in his voice.

"Doesn't really matter if Kai was awake the ol'sourpuss would just tell us to get back to training." Tyson said as he got over the shock of Kai's condition.

"**Tyson just shut up just shut the fuck up you asshole you act like Kai isn't in the hospital and you keep making jokes at his exspence how can you be so mean Tyson have you forgotten what happened to him have you forgotten how I found him in that ally bleeding to death do you know how hard it is to find one of your friends in that state he could've died that day hell he could still die he's in a coma remember and you don't even care I can't believe how selfish you are no wait I can you always think only for yourself and know one else you always say Kai is uncaring and selfish but you are the one who is uncaring and selfish you don't even care about how much I've been hurting since that day do you? DO YOU?**" Max yelled as he grabbed Yuki and left a not only stunned Tyson but everyone else was stunned as well exsept Tala who had enough sence to follow Max and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

More cliffies please review and if something is confusing you please tell me and sorry for the slow update and sorry it's short 


	5. Chapter 5:True Friend

**WARNING: **May contain strong language. and Tala/Max Friendship/fluff

I'm back I beat the writers block WOOT! and now the Chibi Terrors(I will call Chibi Boris and Chibi Voltaire by that name from now one) will do the disclamer

Chibi Terrors:Kai's-Suzaku doesn't own anything so leave her alone.

Thank you on with the fic

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Yelling loudly**"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

"Animal Talking"

"_Animal Thinking_"

(Author's Notes)

**(small Flash back thingy)**

* * *

**(With Max and Tala)**

Max ran and kept running he was to upset to know where he was going and to upset to notice Tala following him. "_That jerk how could he say that, Kai isn't that mean, I can't believe him he he's just so ARGGgggggg._" Max screamed in his head before finally coming to a stop near the river. "_Maybe I overreacted a bit, but still that was a mean thing to say."_Max thought as he sat at the river's edge. after a few minutes Tala sat down next to Max before speaking.

"You okay, Max?" Tala asked as he put his hand on Max's shoulder. after receiving no response he gave up and decided to make sure Yuki was okay. more then half an hour of silence passed by Max just stared at the water while Tala held Yuki in his lap.

"Tala, do you think Kai will ever wake up?" Max asked from nowhere as he continued to stare at the water. "Huh, well I think he will wake up, but I'm not a doctor so I could be wrong." Tala replied giving Max a soft smile (Fangirl squeel). Max and Tala sat in silence once again before Max spoke again.

"Was Tyson right about Kai?" Max asked keeping his head lowered as he waited for an answer. "He was right and wrong." Tala said with smile. "I don't get it how can Tyson be right and wrong?" Max questioned finally lifting his head to look at Tala.

"Well, Kai would tell you guys that you should be training but he would follow that by telling you that you'll make it up when he's out of the hospital." Tala replied with a stupid grin on his face. "Really?" Asked Max as he tilted his head to the side in question (Awwwww) "Yep." Tala said with the stupid grin still in place. "Thanks Tala, I needed to hear that." Max said while turning his head to stare at the water again. "No prob." Tala said as he went back to petting Yuki.

**(Two hours later)**

"Max, I think something is wrong with Yuki." Tala said as he lifted his gaze from the trembling bunny to the blond beside him. "What do you mean?" Max asked getting worried that his new pet may be sick. "I mean he's trembling like a leaf and has been since we left the dojo I thought it was because we was still scared from all the yelling earlier but he should have stop shaking by now." Tala said as he handed the small bunny to Max. "You're right, oh Tala what do we do?" Max asked as he began to hypervintilate.

"Max calm down we should take him to the vet they should be able to figure out what's wrong with him." Tala stated as he got the animal carrier for Max. "Right, the vet okay lets go." Max said while placing Yuki in the animal carrier.

**(At the Vet's office)**

Tala and Max were now sitting in an examination room wait for the vet to examine Yuki. a few minutes later a Vet walked in. "Hello my name is Dr.Kinoe what seems to be the problem?" asked the kind old man now known as Dr.Kinoe. "It's my bunny he won't stop shaking and I'm worried." Max exclaimed as he showed Yuki to the vet.

"Oh my the poor thing, I'll have to do some test in order to find out what's wrong with him I'll start with some blood work if that's all right with you?" The kind vet explained to Max as he gently petted the trembling bunny. "It's okay with me if it'll help you find out what's wrong with him." Max said as looked worriedly at Yuki.

"All right then can you hold him while I take a blood sample?" Dr.Kinoe asked as looked Max right in the eyes. "Yeah I can hold him." Max said as a small smile made it's self known. "Good I'll be right back." The vet said before leaving the room.

**(6 minutes later)**

"All right are you ready?" asked the kind old vet as he held up a needle to draw blood with. "Yeah." Max said as he slightly tightened his grip on Yuki so he wouldn't get away. "_What are they doing...?_

**(Flashback)**

"Is he ready?" asked a tall old man. "I'm sorry sir but we can't preform the experiment yet he's not stable." said a man in a lab coat. "None sense he is a Hiwatari he can handle it." Yelled the aging madman. "But sir he only has a 12 percent chance of surviving!" exclaimed the same man as before. "That's all he needs he is a Hiwatari." boasted the old man. "But Mr.Hiwatari!?" exclaimed the man with the lab coat.

"SILENCE!!" roared the purple haired man who until now remained silent before he shot the man in the lab coat. "Now let that be a lesson to the rest of you to NEVER question Master Voltaire." yelled the goggle wearing man.

"Thank you Boris, now start the experiment!" Commanded Voltaire causing the men who remained to cower in fear but did as they were told. all of this terror went on right in front of a 7 year old Kai Hiwatari. "_No, nooo please someone help._" thought the terrified child before every thing went black and the last thing he saw was a needle being jabbed into his skin.

**(End Flashback)**

"NOOO you're not sticking me with that thing!!" Yelled the frightened bunny even though no one could understand him as he struggled to get out of Max's grasp "let me go!!" Yelled the now frantic bunny but it was no use he couldn't get loose and they couldn't understand him.

"Please young man try to keep him still." said the vet as he tried to take a blood sample but continued to fail. "I'm trying but he won't stop struggling." said the blond blader as he tried to keep a hold of Yuki who was starting to loose strength.

"Excuse me sir, but I think we should take Yuki home, I'm no expert but if you take blood now won't he go into shock?" asked Tala as he began to wonder if bringing the white bunny here was a good idea. "You're right taking a blood sample now could kill the poor thing, you'll have to bring him back if he doesn't get any better but right now I can't do anything for him." replied the vet as he stood straight.

"Ok thank you for trying though." said Max as he bowed before he and Tala left.

* * *

look no big cliff hanger please review laterz 


	6. Chapter 6:Strange Behavior

**WARNING:May contain fowl language and dark themes**

OMG I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOO long I am so sorryI couldn't think of how to start the next chapter but I found insperation yay!!

(Insert disclaimer here)

_/Bit-Beast mind speak/_

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Yelling loudly**"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

"Animal Talking"

"_Animal Thinking_"

(Author's Notes)

**(small Flash back thingy)**

* * *

**(2 weeks later)**

"So had any problems with Yuki lately?"Tala asked as he sat leaning back in the chair at Max's desk. "Yes and no."Max said in a slightly nervous voice. "He's stopped freaking out but...now he just sits in the corner of his cage with his eyes closed and when I pick him up...it's like he's glaring at me."Max said as he watched Yuki...do absolutly nothing

"Thats...odd."Tala said as he stopped fiddling with the pen that he had, had balenced on his nose. "Yeah it is...it's almost like...like Kai's glaring at me."said Max in a sad tone."Speaking of Kai, I got a call from the hospital yesterday...they said his brain waves had been fluctuating recently."said the red haired blader as he went back to balencing the pen on his nose

"Really...maybe he'll wake up soon..."Said the blond in a hopeful tone."Hey we should go visit him he might wake up."Max said as his old cheerfulness returned. "All right, and we should bring Yuki."Tala suggested as the pen fell off his nose onto the floor

"Are we alowed to?"Max asked as he gave Tala a questioning look. "Who's gonna stop us?"Was Tala's responce.

**(At the hospital)**

"I can't believe they let us bring Yuki in."Max said in slight shock as he varried Yuki in his pet carrier. "This is so degrading."Said the white bunny in an annoyed tone not that anyone could hear him. "Here we are."Tala said once they had reached Kai's room. Tala opened the door letting Max in and he was slightly shocked to see how long Kai's hair had gotten since he fell into the coma and Yuki although no one could see it his left eye was twitching. All of a sudden Tala began laughing "Oh my...he looks like a chick now."Tala said between laughs while Max just looked at him like he was crazy

"Here you go Yuki."Max said letting the bunny out onto Kai's bed as Tala was still laughing. "Tala it's not that funny."Max said as he too began to laugh while Yuki glared at the both of them. After several minutes Tala and Max fianlly stopped laughing.

"ok so...now what?"Max asked as Yuki hopped/walked over to Kai's hand and sniffed it. "Guess Yuki's curious."Said the red head as Yuki nudged the uncounscious blader whos hand suddenly jerked causing the bunny to jump back some. "Kai?!"Max said in surprise as he rushed to the dule haired boy's side. "Kai?"Max asked tenderly hoping the young man would wake.

"It's no use Max...I won't wake up...I'm stuck like this."Said the white bunny as he watched Max. "Max."Yuki...said as he nudged the blond trying to get his attention.

"Kai please wake up please."Max pleaded as he held Kai's hand in his despertly trying to wake him."Max...I don't think he'll wake up...not now at least."Tala said placing a comforting hand on Max's shoulder.

"Don't you get it I'm never waking up cause my soul has all ready moved on to a new body."Yuki said hotly as he bit Max's finger "OW Yuki what was that for?"Max asked rubbing his finger which was now bleeding as he glared at Yuki who only glared back.

"Max we should go."Tala said softly as he looked at Max his eyes shimmering as though he had figuered out something importent. "All right."Max said scooping up Yuki and placing him in his carrier before he and Tala walked out the door

"Tala...is something wrong?"Max asked as they walked toward the river. "No...it's nothing."Tala said distently as they walked deciding it was best not to tell Max till he was sure.

"Man...when my mom see's what Yuki did she's going to throw him into a stew."Max said as he examened his finger. "Over my dead body...wait."Yuki said before realizing how ironic that was

"Don't worry just say...ummm...just say that you cut it on some glass?"Tala suggested as they reached the river. "That won't work."Max siad with a sigh as he and Tala sat along the river's edge.

"Here gimmie your finger."Tala said pulling out a hankercheif and tearing a strip off and wrapping it around Max's injured finger. "Thanks."said the blond once Tala had finished.

"I wonder why Kai's hand jerked like that?"Max mused out loud after 12 minutes of silence. "I don't know."Said the red head with a shrug of the shoulders."_liar_."Thought the bunny as he glared at Tala.

"Well...I guess...I should go home."Max said as he stood up knowing his mom wanted him home early. "Ok...I need to get back to my apartment and make sure Bryan hasn't killed Ian."Tala said with a small laugh

"All right...bye."Max said with a laugh before he waved good-bye "Bye Max."Tala said before they parted ways

* * *

Well I'm done with that chapter and yes I know it's short but it needs to be for one it's like 3 in the morning and I have school so please review and if you still haven't figured out the connection you're should just go sit in the box of shame...boxen


	7. Chapter 7:ANNOUNCEMENT

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!

I am sorry to announce that I have lost all interest in Beyblade fanfiction, weather it's writing it or reading it, so I will not be continuing this story. I know it is very frustrating to have a story you were following never finished but the muses and plot bunnies for this story have long since died bringing this story to it's death.

However, I may one day in the distant future begin updating this story again should one of my muses be reincarnated...but it's not likely. Desu~


End file.
